Forest
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Forest is the tenth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on July 8, 2018. Synopsis After 2 Months, they're free! Peashooter and Paco have prepared themselves to take down the zombies in the forest. Plot Peashooter and Paco have arrived at their next destination, the forest, and upon getting there they're immediately confronted by the zombies. They managed to handle the first two waves of zombies easily, but then realize these areas are getting harder as they're confronted by Newspaper and Factor, two of the stronger members of the zombie army. With Factor's durability, and Newspaper's combined rage and speed, it seems like the plants been cornered. But as they go in to eat them, Peashooter ends up shooting down a balloon containing Pumpkin, who is able to shield some of the damage. This is bad news for Factor who says he is allergic to pumpkins, and goes down upon eating him, Newspaper following shortly after. The plants then exit the forest, causing Dark Wizard to try and tempt them into coming back. Though his plan fails, Coney succeeds by bribing them with free balloons, which they fall for. This allows them to put the plants right where they want them, and just in time for the huge wave of zombies. Upon beginning the wave, Paco is put to sleep while every other zombie gangs up on Peashooter and Pumpkin. This gives Pumpkin an idea to try out plant food, but instead of getting armor, he expands, allowing him to knock the zombies away. Pumpkin then tells Peashooter he can use special plant food which comes in on a balloon, with one conveniently flying over them, Peashooter shoots it down. This gives him access to gunpowder, making his peas explosive, and allowing him to dispatch the wave. However, he forgot Coney, and by the time Coney comes in to attack he's run out of explosive peas. Fortunately, Paco wakes up in time and ends up sneezing out a powerful shot, which ends up taking Coney down. After the zombies go down, they come across Flagman, frustrated over the fact that the others forgot about him for the wave. He tries calling a few zombies to help, but they decide to just watch from the background instead. However, he ends up getting help from a new zombie, an adventurer who introduces himself as Reginald von Hoofenburger, who offers to save Flagman from this predicament he's gotten himself into. However, Reginald goes down easily, and Flagman happens to notice something in his bag. He ends up releasing another plant, Bamboo Shoot, who despite being saved by Flagman, takes him out. The other zombies in the background decide to finally attack, and though the plants lose Pumpkin in the process, after some fighting they all go down. But upon their defeat, Birthday Boy appears and tries to sing, but keeps getting interrupted by Bamboo Shoot. Although Retro shows up too and heals him, they manage to take the both of them down. Just when they thought they were in the clear, the boss alarm goes off and Bamboo Shoot is taken away. The boss is revealed to be another new zombie, a jester named Whackerjack, second cousin to Birthday Boy. But before the fight could begin, another gnome, this time Blueus the Gnome, appears and powers Whackerjack up, much like Pinkus did back at the Park with Arnold, then hangs back to watch the fight. The fight begins, and already Peashooter and Paco are at a disadvantage due to Whackerjack's ability to spin back all their projectiles. This ends up being Paco's downfall, but things get worse for Peashooter as Whackerjack starts shooting balloons. Having taken plenty of damage from the balloon, this makes Whackerjack assume he won, but Peashooter ends up firing another shot at him. But instead of going back to Peashooter, the shot knocks Blueus off from his vantage point. So Peashooter focuses his shots on Blueus, hoping to stall until a balloon shows up. Fortunately, Bamboo Shoot's balloon appears, and he's able to deal damage to Whackerjack thanks to the fact that his attacks aren't projectiles, but spinning his main body into his enemies. While he deals with Whackerjack, Peashooter puts his focus on Blueus, and all the while Paco wakes up and shoots down Pumpkin's balloon, allowing her to use him for defense. As the fight goes on, Bamboo Shoot starts to have trouble thanks to the wind, but is able to keep up the attack. And with Paco back up, she and Peashooter are both able to focus on damaging Blueus while he runs around. Whackerjack responds by firing a balloon at them, but Paco manages to pop it and sends him flying back. Pumpkin informs Peashooter of a plant food balloon above him, he shoots it down and gains the ability to shoot fire peas. He fires at Blueus and he catches on fire, causing him to run around in a panic. Unfortunately for him, he ends up running straight into Whackerjack, dealing the last amount of damage before going down. With Whackerjack down, Blueus retreats and the plants retrieve the next crystal from Whackerjack's shoe. Having obtained the next crystal, they leave the forest and return to the greenhouse. Upon returning, Wall-nut analyzes the crystal, and believes it'll be useful for plants from the Big Wave Beach, much to Lily Pad's excitement. But it could also work on plants from Pirate Seas, so they place the crystal with the rest. As for their next move, the decide to go to the lake close to the forest. Going with them will be the Puffshrooms, much to their excitement, and Mr. Coconut; and with their partners selected, they begin to make plans to head down to the lake. Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Pumpkin *Bamboo Shoot *Sunflower *Crazy Dave *Wall-nut *Lily Pad *Mr. Coconut *Pitaya *Citron *Apple Bomb *Fume Shroom *The Puffshrooms *Fire Gourd *Melon-pult *Norm *Pirate Minions *Buccaneer Zombies *Coney *Mugalo *Slim *Newspaper *Factor *Dark Wizard *Danny Boy *Hambone *Jedediah *Bolbi *Imp #2 *Chilly *Flagman *Reginald von Hoofenburger (debut) *Pete *Diez *Sun Zombie *Wilhelm *Birthday Boy *Retro *Whackerjack (debut) (Boss) *Blueus the Gnome (debut) (Boss) Transcript Forest/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes